The invention relates to a separator for separating a mixture of two liquids having different specific weights, e.g. water and oil.
There is a demand for a separator for separating a mixture of two liquids having different specific weights. A typical example of such a mixture is water contaminated with oil. Separating the water from the oil would be useful, for example, on board ships and offshore installations.